


Sweaty Sleeping

by anxiouskc



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies), slasher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shitposts, i dont even know what im doing anymore, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouskc/pseuds/anxiouskc
Summary: Friend asked for some cursed scriptures so here we are. ',:)





	Sweaty Sleeping

The sound of sheets being thrown around in the groggy state Hannibal was in caused him to grumble, his eyes settling on the larger man thrashing around on the bed. He was the only one on the bed since Hannibal refused to stay on the bed why he slept. His eyes closing shut as his eyebrows furrowed, Bubba was an active sleeper whenever he actually slept. Hannibal pushed himself out of where he sat and stumbled over to the bed, pitch black consuming his sight as he placed his hand on the bed. In doing so, the larger cannibal slammed his leg into the smaller one's hand and causing the smaller one to erupt into a choked sob. His teeth biting onto his lower lip as he went to hold his own crushed hand, squeezing his fingertips into the back of his hand, his thumb rubbing his palm as he stood there. A sigh passed his lips as he dropped his hand, placing his hands onto Bubba's shoulders and lightly shaking him. "Bubba, wake up." Hannibal proceeded to do this until the larger male came to consciousness and stared at Hannibal with wide eyes. They seemed a little wet? 'He isn't crying, is he?' Hannibal shook his head to get rid of his thought process as he placed his hands on the sides of Bubba's face, lightly pinching his cheeks to get his attention back to reality. "It was just a dream, Bubba." He managed to mutter, the restless nights, prior to this, haunted Hannibal into insomnia filled nights and sleep deprivation. Bubba's fits during his sleep not helping Hannibal's moodines in the slightest, but, the small cannibal knew better than to snap at his boyfriend. Bubba leaned into the smaller man's hands, placing his own on the small man's waist and forcing him onto his lap. The action only causing suspicion to rise in Hannibal, a shudder going up his spine as he felt Bubba's large hands creep it's way up his back. Needless to say, Hannibal knew what was probably going to happen but preferred to wait until the last moment before it actually started. His eyes spazzing out as he looked for some sign of this was not going to happen, his hands only aching him to take the larger man's mask off to stop this as quick as possible. His fingers dropping down to Bubba's neck, digging under the ending of the mask and lightly tugging it up. Hannibal fully expected Bubba to stop him, but he didn't. He only looked down at him with a worried expression, his own hands pressing down on Hannibal's hips, giving him a little squeeze to show he had permission to take the mask off. Hannibal cocked his eyebrows up, proceeding to take the mask off. The leathery texture scratching against his rather smooth hands. A rather old feeling for Hannibal's skin, only the scratchy stubble of Bubba's jaw being new as a soft grin formed on the smaller cannibal's features. The mask being removed, set beside the bed on a nightstand. Bubba's eyes avoiding the other's gaze by looking off to the side, his brown hues leaving Hannibal entranced. The smaller male pressed his own face against Bubba's, rubbing his cheek against Bubba's toughed skin, the scratchy stubble leaving a tingling feeling on his face. A quiet whine came from the bigger man as Hannibal proceeded to taunt him. His large hands showing he was eager when they slid under his shirt, digging his nails down into Hannibal's skin. A slight chuckle coming from Hannibal as he started to unbutton his shirt, with each button, it caused Bubba to get more impatient as he watched the smaller man's torso become exposed. His tongue slipping between his teeth, chomping onto his tongue as he watched. Another impatient whine placed at the back of his throat, he didn't get the chance to as Hannibal glanced up at him once he was done with his shirt, shaking his head. Hannibal doing the same with the larger male, untying his tie, the apron have already been tossed off before Bubba went to sleep. The small male's fingers proceeding to unbutton Bubba's shirt, with even one undone, anyone could see the mass amounts of body hair he had. Hannibal's hands being fairly quick as the shirt was undone within a matter of seconds. Only the pants of Bubba's remained as Hannibal was already pantless, the small room being scorching hot. As much as Hannibal despised this fact, he was indeed a bottom when it came to his larger than normal boyfriend. His only time of having control was with oral sex, better known as blow jobs. Hannibal placed his fingertips on the large male's wrists, pressing down and removing his hands from the back of Hannibal's back. His hand unbuttoning Bubba's pants as he used his other hand to press against the erection forming in the other's pants. A sense of satisfaction growing in Hannibal's gut as he heard Bubba's whine, his grin growing as he pulled out the other's cock. His lips pressing a kiss on the tip before he took the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling the head around before he started to suck. The rest soon being sucked into the smaller's mouth, the larger's hand being tangled in his hair as he yanked on it. Sweet moans coming from Bubba's mouth as his face erupted into a sweet shade of wine red. This side of Bubba being what satisfied Hannibal the most. His mouth working legends on his boyfriend's cock, his hand foundling his boyfriend's balls. The sucking coming to a pause as he started to bob his head. Bubba started to grunt as he pulled Hannibal off, his hand pulling away from his hair. He gestured down to his groin and then back up to Hannibal, looking between the two of them until Hannibal gave in and scooted up in his lap. His boxers being pushed slighty to the left as Bubba clenched Hannibal's cheeks with his larger hands. He smiled as he placed Hannibal above his cock, letting him hover for a few seconds before slamming him down. A hiss slipping out of the smaller's mouth as he went to bury his face between Bubba's shoulder and neck, his teeth sinking into the gap as he felt Bubba's shift underneath him. Bubba had heard the hiss and decided to be the good boyfriend he is and wait for Hannibal to give him a signal to move. A hand pressing on the back of Bubba's shoulder, a slight smirk forming on Bubba's face he started to move. It was a slow tempo, but it eventually sped up to where Hannibal was bouncing. A slight whimper coming from Hannibal as he kept his teeth sank down into Bubba's neck. The smaller feeling a warmth spill inside, his eyes narrowing as he knew what had happened. Hannibal realized he blacked out, coming to consciousness when he felt the warmth inside him. His whole body aching in pain as he left his euphoria state. "Bubba, di,, did you really just do that?" He slightly panted as he looked at the larger male, his eyes being glazed with a certain tiredness to them. Bubba having his hair a mess, eyes wide in happiness as his grin showed the same emotion. Pure joy spreading through out Bubba's body as he saw the state he left Hannibal in. Both sweaty messes, Hannibal having a new found tiredness to him as Bubba had a prideful look on his features. Scratches from Hannibal's nails showed on his back, bite marks and hickeys from the smaller also on Bubba's shoulders, neck, and collarbone. What Hannibal didn't realize was that there were various bite marks and hickeys on his chest, especially around the nipple area. A tint of bright red formed on Hannibal's face before he buried his face into Bubba's neck, leaving it there and refusing to move from that spot. Bubba remained put as so did his length inside Hannibal. A shaking from the doorknob caused Bubba's attention to move from Hannibal to the door, a slight panic on his face. It came as a surprise as that it was Michael who was on the other side of the door, the door knob being crushed as he rammed his shouler into the locked door. His eyes catching glimspe at the scene before him. Two unclothed men just getting done with intercourse, one being passed out cold from being pounded into. The larger of the two men, Bubba, waving at Michael with a grin on his face. His cheeks burning red from embarrassment as Michael slowly turned around, closing the door behind him as he left. Michael only stopping when he was far away enough to not be able to see the hous they were just in. He was screaming in his head like a psychopath before just sitting done on the ground and looking defeated. Bubba only giving a giggle as he laid back on the bed, removing himself from inside the smaller male. He buttoned his jeans and pulled Hannibal to his chest, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he covered his sleeping boyfriend with both his larger body and the blanket. His own yawn being surprising to him before he shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep as he rubbed circles into his smaller boyfriend.


End file.
